A Simple Game of Password
by EveryDayBella
Summary: Ten, Rose, Jack and Martha play password on the TARDIS.


****Yeah, so I wrote this is a hella of a long time ago. It probably sucks but I thought hell, why not. LOL

* * *

**Title: **A Simple Game of Password

**Author: **BrokenTimeLord

**Characters/Pairings: **Ten/Rose, Jack/Martha

**Genre: **Humor, fluff

**Rating: **PG 13

**Warnings: **innuendo, lots and lots of innuendo, and some swearing

**Spoilers: **none

**Summary: **Ten, Rose, Jack and Martha play Password. What could possibly go wrong?

**Authors Notes: **I got the idea for this, this morning when I was watching Rachel Ray, I'm really bad LOL

**Disclaimer: **What? You thought I owned them? I wish.

* * *

**A Simple Game of Password**

"Sleep." Rose said.

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Boring"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Rem."

"Dream!" the Doctor shouted out.

"That's four to two." Rose gloated to Jack and Martha.

They had all been bored after dinner that night, so The Doctor had suggested a game of Password. They were now gathered around the TARDIS's kitchen table; Rose across from The Doctor and Jack across from Martha.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Tyler." Jack said, picking up the next TARDIS supplied password. "Keep gloating."

_Perfect_, was the word.

"Wonderful." he told Martha.

"Amazing." she answered him.

Jack shook his head, "Right."

"Great."

Jack growled, "You."

Martha thought for a moment, "Perfect?"

"Yes!" Jack said, leaning over the table to give Martha a kiss.

"Okay, how did you figure that out?" The Doctor, asked confused.

"All those clues are things he tells me after, well after." she said, blushing as Jack snickered.

"Okay, moving on." The Doctor said, "Rose?"

She picked up the next word.

Ego.

"Oh, boy." She thought to herself.

"Men." she offered.

"Woman"

"Big"

There was silence as the Doctor's brown eyes widened in shock and Jack's mouth hung open.

"Oh, crap." Rose thought, realizing what she had done.

"Don't you say it, Harkness." The Doctor squeaked out.

"Oh I would never." Jack said innocently, "It was your lover that offered it."

Rose blushed.

"Jack, leave her alone." Martha said, coming to her friend's aid.

"Thank you." Rose mouthed at her.

"Okay, um," The Doctor tried to center his thoughts, "Smartness?"

"Head." was the next mistake out of Rose's mouth.

Jack burst out laughing.

The Doctor's face was a bright red as Rose buried her head in her arms on the table.

"Jack, stop it." Martha told him, trying to keep a straight face.

As Jack struggled to control his laughter, The Doctor reached across the table to maneuver Rose's face out of her arms.

"Rose, come on, it's okay."

Rose looked into his brown eyes, "Sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay." he whispered back.

"Now," he said louder, "I don't have a clue what the password is."

"Ego." Rose told him.

All four of them laughed.

"Okay," Jack said, brushing tears of mirth off his face, "My turn right?"

"Your turn." The Doctor told him.

Jack picked up the next word, _Orally._

He grinned, this was going to be fun.

"Mouth."

Martha thought, "Lips?"

"Tongue."

"Kiss."

Jack grinned wickedly, "Intercourse."

There was silence in the room; they expected this from Jack.

"Orally." Martha said.

"Ha!" Jack shouted, slamming his palms down on the table, "That's another one for us."

Martha rolled her eyes, "I should have known, Captain of the Innuendo Squad."

"Anyway." The Doctor said, picking up the next word.

Bondage. The Doctor could play this game to.

"Tied." He said, looking Rose in the eye.

"Captive."

The Doctor leaned forward, "Kinky."

Rose grinned, "Bondage."

"Take that, Harkness." The Doctor leaned back smugly.

"No, now wait." Jack said, "I wanna know why you grinned, Rose."

"I didn't grin."

"Oh, yes you did." Jack said, "When you said "Bondage" you grinned."

"Did I?"

"Oh my god," Jack said, beginning to laugh, "The Doctor's kinky."

"You have no idea." Rose said, shaking her head.

"ROSE!" The Doctor shouted, turning red again.

Once everyone seemed to have calmed down again, Martha reached for next word. After several minutes she told everyone, "This is the last time we let the TARDIS pick the password."

"Why?" Rose asked. Martha turned the card so the others could read it.

_Sex. _

They couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the night.


End file.
